Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -\dfrac{2}{2} \times -60\% \times 0.05 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{2}{2} = -1$ $ -60\% = -\dfrac{60}{100} = -0.6 $ Now we have: $ -1 \times -0.6 \times 0.05 = {?} $ $ -1 \times -0.6 \times 0.05 = 0.03 $